brawldomainfandomcom-20200214-history
The SSBB Domain Podcast
History The SSBB Domain Podcast is hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83 and Naos. Every week they get together and discuss all of the latest news going on at the forum. They also break down one Brawl Character every week in their "Brawl Character Analysis" to analyze and critique them.....discussing their pros & cons, where they rate on the Tier List, etc etc. They also make mention of particular brawlers who play that character extremely well so it's best you polish up on your main cause if you use them well, your name can be mentioned as an example. Every week they also pick a NEW Brawler that catches their eye and discuss them in a "Best Domain Newcomer Of The Week" or they may touch down upon a veteran in a "Best Domain Veteran Of The Week". JJ83 is mixing it up to keep the listeners always interested! In addition to Brawl, they also talk about other games and what's going on in the real world too. The "Hot Topics On The Domain" usually highlights on some of the topics in the SSBB General Chat area or in the Brawler Battle Threads. The "Off Topics" usually pertains to some other interesting subjects not having to do with the Domain that Kagato, JJ83 and Naos would like to address. Also, they have their own Mailbag which allows the Domainers to ask them questions in a certain thread to possibly be answered during the end of a Podcast. Believe it or not, the hottest feuds & rivalries on the SSBB Domain are always mentioned in the Podcast so if you and someone else are having at it, be warned...we will look into both sides of the argument and throw in our two cents. Also like our good buddy Crazy constantly says: "This Podcast is not to spread violence!" Due to schedule conflicts with Kagato and limited time on his sister's computer......Crazy no longer hosts the SSBB Domain Podcast. Naos is officially the new 3rd host of the show. He is filling the gap quite nicely and seems to be very outgoing with fellow regulars JJ83 and Kagato. Not to mention they have been getting some special guest hosts in recent Podcasts! Here is a list of all the Podcasts done so far and who has partaken in them. 'Season 1' *SSBB Domain Podcast #1 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83 and Crazy. *SSBB Domain Podcast #2 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83 and Crazy. *SSBB Domain Podcast #3 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83 and Jon. *SSBB Domain Podcast #4 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Host Hcfwesker. *SSBB Domain Podcast #5 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Host Ivan209. *SSBB Domain Podcast #6 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Host Axelpurplemissle<3. *SSBB Domain Podcast #7 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, and Naos. *SSBB Domain Podcast #8 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Host Jon. *SSBB Domain Podcast #9 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Host IRock708. *SSBB Domain Podcast #10 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Host EDogg88. *SSBB Domain Podcast #11 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Host IkeEruption. *SSBB Domain Podcast #12 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Host Mariomaniac432. *SSBB Domain Podcast #13 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Hosts EDogg88 & Jon. 'Season 2' *SSBB Domain Podcast #14 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Host PMC66. *SSBB Domain Podcast #15 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Hcfwesker and Special Guest Host Creamy423. *SSBB Domain Podcast #16 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Host Detfan. *SSBB Domain Podcast #17 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Host XxWolfwoodxX1. *SSBB Domain Podcast #18 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Host Pablo. *SSBB Domain Podcast #19 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Host ILink. *SSBB Domain Podcast #20 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Host Vio. *SSBB Domain Podcast #21 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Hosts Creamy423 & EDogg88. *SSBB Domain Podcast #22 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Hosts Trela & Jon. *SSBB Domain Podcast #23 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Host Te-Jay. *SSBB Domain Podcast #24 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Host Judoman1. *SSBB Domain Podcast #25 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Host MBMoney. *SSBB Domain Podcast #26 - Hosted by Kagato, JustJohn83, Naos and Special Guest Hosts ?????? & ??????. The SSBB Domain Podcast will begin it's 2nd Season on March 08, 2010! It appears that Podcast #13 has received a solid amount of comments to warrant a return! Will it last? Only you the SSBB Domainers can decide that. PLEASE leave your comments! Facts * Kagato & JJ83 are the ONLY two hosts to be on EVERY Podcast. *Crazy only appeared as a Co-Host in Podcast #1 and Podcast #2. *Jon substitute hosted for Crazy in Podcast #3. *Hcfwesker substitute hosted for Naos in Podcast #15. *Naos made his Co-Hosting debut in Podcast #4. *Hcfwesker was a Special Guest Host in Podcast #4. *Ivan209 was a Special Guest Host in Podcast #5. *Axelpurplemissle<3 was a Special Guest Host in Podcast #6 *Jon was a Special Guest Host in Podcasts #8, #13 & #22. *IRock708 was a Special Guest Host in Podcast #9 *EDogg88 was a Special Guest Host in Podcasts #10, #13 & #21. *IkeEruption was a Special Guest Host in Podcast #11. *Mariomaniac432 was a Special Guest Host in Podcast #12. *Patmancav66 was a Special Guest Host in Podcast #14. *Creamy423 was a Special Guest Host in Podcasts #15 & #21. *Detfan was a Special Guest Host in Podcast #16. *XxWolfWoodxX1 was a Special Guest Host in Podcast #17. *Pablo was a Special Guest Host in Podcast #18. *ILink was a Special Guest Host in Podcast #19. *Vio was a Special Guest Host in Podcast #20. *Trela was a Special Guest Host in Podcast #22. *Te-Jay was a Special Guest Host in Podcast #23. *Judoman1 was a Special Guest Host in Podcast #24. *IkeEruption is our MOST silent Special Guest Host. *IRock708 is our MOST talkative Special Guest Host. *JJ83 suffered a bad throat cold while doing Podcast #3. *Kagato suffered the flu while doing Podcast #11. *Patmancav was mentioned in EVERY single Podcast of the 1st Season. *Podcast #1 & Podcast #5 were the only two to not feature a Mailbag Segment. *Podcast #3, #10 and #11 are the only Podcasts to not have an Intro Theme. *Podcast #4 debuts a new version of the SSBB Domain Podcast Theme. *Podcast #8 is Jon's 2nd official Podcast! *Podcast #13 is Jon's 3rd official Podcast! *Podcast #13 is EDogg88's 2nd official Podcast! *Podcast #11 debuted the "Mail Time" song! *Podcast #5 was cut short due to a recording error. *Podcast #6 is the last Podcast to be done in 2009! *Podcast #7 is the first Podcast to be done in 2010! *The SSBB Domain Podcast has completed a first full season run! *IRock708 is the first female host on the SSBB Domain Podcast! *Creamy423 is the second female host on the SSBB Domain Podcast! *Patmancav66 is the first british host on the SSBB Domain Podcast! *Commercials stopped after Podcast #8 due to complaints of time. *Podcast #1, #2 and #8 are the only ones to not have a "commercial". *Podcast #1, #2 and #7 are the only ones to not feature a Special Guest Host. *Podcast #4 featured an SSBB Domain Artist Showdown between JJ83 & Naos. *Podcast #6 featured a TV Theme Songs Guessing Game between all the hosts. *Podcast #9 featured a Video Games Theme Songs Game between all the hosts. *Podcast #4 featured Kagato's "Thy Quotes Of D~End" Segment with classical music! *Podcast #10 featured Kagato's "Thy Quotes Of Lee93/Fox" Segment with odd music! *Podcast #12 debuts the BRAND NEW SSBB Domain Podcast Theme Song! *Podcast #6 is the first Podcast to be done in the early morning hours. 10AM to be exact! *Podcast #2 Crazy suffered technical difficulties leaving Kagato & JJ83 to do most of it alone. *Podcast #13 featured a SSBB Domain Trivia Guessing Game between all the hosts. *Podcast #21 is known for being the funniest one of them all with various laughs between the hosts! *Podcast #24 there was a lot of "BRBs" between Kagato, Naos and JustJohn83 as they had to do stuff. *Podcast #13 holds the record for the LONGEST Podcast to be recorded at 2 hours and 48 Minutes! *Podcast #1 holds the record for the SHORTEST Podcast to be recorded at 40 Minutes and 21 seconds! Category:SSBB Domain Podcast Category:SSBB Domain Events